Discoveries, Offers, and Suprises
by Fortunate Son
Summary: Can't really say much, just a simple Alek finding out Deryns secret. Kinda short. Mistakes fixed, just re-posting my first fic, wrote this and posted it before the third books release.


disclaimer: I don't own Leviathan, I took no part in creating it or its artwork, IT WASN'T ME!

Discoveries, Offers, and surprises.

By

Fortunate Son

Part 1

Alek sighed, "Come now, Dylan, surely Count Volger has taught you better than this." he lunged at his best friend once again, the tall blond-haired boy attempting to block his attacks. He was getting better, barely blocking most of them. But, he was slow to respond and Alek landed a hit on his chest. Dylan said, fed up with the swordplay,"Barking Spiders, why is this so bloody important!" Alek replied, asking the question he had put so much thought into."Because, I have a proposal to ask you Dylan. After the war, would you be interested in going back to Austria-Hungary with me as my right-hand man. If you would, I want you to know everything I do." he saw the look of shock on the tall boys face, Dylan stuttered out,"O-of course, I'll have to settle things back at home, but, well. Alek, I haven't been entirely truthful with you." he noticed the boy was acting quite strange, his happy-go-lucky swagger wasn't there. Dylan walked over to his bunk and sat down. They had to practice in the young Middy's room, Mr. Rigby having orderd them to not Fence topside.

He looked very different, not the bright, young, go getter of a midshipman that he normally was, he looked like that night he told Alek about his father, broken and as Dylan would put it "positively shattered." I've been lying to you from the day we met." At first Alek thought the boy was joking, but one look from Dylan showed he was deadly serious. "About what?" Alek asked, he sat down in the only chair in the room, wondering what his best friend would hide from him.

The boy continued, "You're going to hate me for this, but you can't tell the Captain or any of the crew, avoid me, hate me. Do whatever makes you feel better, but don't tell the Captain, it'll get me kicked off the ship." Alek said,"I wish you would tell me what I'm supposed to hate you over and let me decide if I hate you or not Dylan, and I won't tell the Captain." "Then quit calling me that, that's not my real name!" He was in tears now, and Alek noticed that his voice was getting higher. "My name is Deryn, Deryn Sharp, Alek. I'm a girl." as soon as Deryn said that, she curled up on the bed and tears began to stream down her face.

Alek was stunned that his friend was a girl, he was completely speechless. Dylan was actually Deryn, who was a girl, who for some reason wanted to join the British Air Service, but she wasn't any ordinary girl. She had fought in many battles, saved the lives of her fellow crewmen and himself, and was a natural at crawling around on the ship, and she was his friend. But, friend or not, Alek thought he deserved some answers, but not here where anyone could hear them. He managed to regain his footing from the shock, which he could only compare to the Tesla cannon, he sat down next to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

He said, "Deryn, I'm your friend. I don't understand why you did this. But, I want to. We can't speak here, to much of a risk, but meet me down in the Scout room tonight." he could see Deryn starting to calm down, she said, "I'm sorry Alek, I was," he cut her off and said in a friendly voice so she wouldn't get her upset, "Not here, like I said, meet me tonight. Just bring yourself and your story, and I'll bring myself and my ear's. Now, you'll be needed topside and its about time for me to get back to the engine pod." and with that the two friends got up and went back to their positions on the ship.

Part 2

Alek waited patiently for Deryn in the Scout room, it was black for he had to sneak down without a wormlamp. Thankfuly Bovril had very good night vision and was able to help Alek find the trap door, the beasty sat on his shoulder, and Alek began to absent-mindedly scratch it under its chin. Alek had thought about this discovery all day, he thought he should be mad at her, but he just couldn't bring himself to it. He heard footsteps above and the room was filled with the dull glow of a worm lamp, he saw her slip down into the small room. She sat down in a far corner, still afraid he was angry.

He sighed, then got up, walked over, and sat down next to her. She looked smaller than normal, balled up in the corner, and her breathing told him she was nervous. Deryn wouldn't look at him, and as long as she wasn't going look at him, she wasn't going to talk, so he took off his jacket and placed it over the lamp, covering them in total darkness, then said, "Look, Deryn. I meant what I said before, I want to be you're friend still. I just want to know why you would want to join the Air Service." she slowly said, "I joined because of my Da, just like I told you the last time we met down here." ,"How did you hide your body?" he asked. "That was easy, I keep a wrapping around my chest." she replied speaking a little more freely.

Now he thought to ask his biggest question, this was the one he had put the most thought into, he decided he had feelings for her, that he wasn't in love with this ship and the air. It was her, this blasted ship hadn't made him feel belonged, she had. In her he had confided his deepest secrets, in her he had put so much trust, not this ship. He had thought about her common blood, but he was going to become the ruler of Austria, not his grand-uncle, who had set the rules for his parents to be wed. He would be with whoever he wanted to, and he wanted to be with Deryn.

He asked summing up all his courage, "Do you love me?" she tensed up at the words, Alek moved over closer to her, putting an arm around Deryns' shoulder, she shivered a little at his touch and said, "Yes, I do." that was all he needed, he pulled her into him, their faces inches from apart and said, "Deryn, its' not this ship and the air that I love, its you, I love you, I want to be with you. I'm changing the offer I made earlier, I want you to come back with me to Austria, but as the person that I love, the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with." He could see tears in her eyes' but a smile on her face, he leaned closer into her until their lips met, he wrapped his arms around her, and she did the same. He didn't know how long he held her that night, or when she fell asleep, he didn't care either. He hated to wake her up, but didn't want to risk carrying her back, he reluctantly returned to his and Volgers room.

Volger was waiting for him with a cup of tea in his hand, he said, "Ah Young Master, If you don't mind me asking, where have you been?" "I've been talking to Dylan." he said. Volger got a sly, smug, little look on his face and said, "Ah, _Mr_. Sharp. What did you two discuss." Alek said, tired of his fencing tutors superior feeling over commoners. "Volger, I know her secret. I don't care about that, but I have some news that will interest you, I really am becoming more like my father, I just hope I don't leave my watch on the tennis court." he then let off a sly grin, his fencing masters eyes widened at the realization of exactly what Alek was saying, and he dropped the teacup he was holding. Alek added, dropping his voice to a whisper "and just like him, you aren't going to talk me out of it." and he meant it.

8 years later

Alek waited in his dressing room, Jaspert, Count Volger, Haufman, and Bauer were with him. They went over the plan one last time, Alek said, "Jaspert, you'll be giving Deryn away. Volger you're my best man and will escort Dr. Barlow, Bauer will go with Dorothy, and Haufman will take Eva." They sat quietly joking when suddenly, a butler appeared through the door and said, "It is time, Sir." Alek walked out the door to await Deryn.

He stood beside the preacher, slightly nervous, but he knew that what they were doing was right. The church was packed full, he could see many of the friends that they had made over the years. Otto Klopp, Captain Hobbes, Newkirk, Mr. Rigby, Eddy Malone, and Lilit, he still remembered the day they explained it to her fellow ship mates, he didn't even try to count the bottles of whiskey the three had went through. Lilit sat next to Deryns' mother so she could comfort the woman, and was holding a struggling Bovril, she smiled at him and released the Loris. It scampered over and climbed up to Aleks' shoulder, taking what it felt was its rightful place. Alek smiled at the beasty and said," Bovril, if you are going to stay up here, I ask that you remain quiet." the beasty seamed to understand because it whispered, "Quiet." and settled down onto Aleks shoulder.

The organist began to play and Alek snapped immediately to attention, through the doors first came Haufman and Eva, who took their positions at the farthest end of the row. Then Bauer and Dorothy, who stood in the middle. Finally came Volger and Dr. Barlow, who took their positions next to Alek and where Deryn would stand.

All the guests went quiet as the bridal march began, Alek took a deep breath as he saw Deryn walk out with Jaspert, Dr. Barlows daughter just ahead of them spreading out rose pedals. Ms. Sharp was in tears at the sight of her daughter in a wedding dress, she had no clue about how close they came to having both the bride and groom in trousers. Alek had barely talked her out of it, they compromised in the fact that as soon as the celebrations began she was allowed to change into her dress uniform.

She walked up beside him and Jaspert returned to his mothers side, The priest began with a prayer, followed by their vows towards each other, then asked if anyone objected, no one did thankfully, although Alek thought that Volger came very close to starting to. The he said, "Count Ernst Volger, Dr. Nora Darwin Barlow. Do you have the rings?" both handed a ring to Alek and Deryn, the preacher continued. "Emperor Aleksander Ferdinand, do you take Deryn Sharp to be your lawfully wedded wife, to respect and love her, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" "I do." Alek proudly proclaimed. "Deryn Sharp, do you take Emperor Aleksander Ferdinand to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and respect him, in sickness and in health, till death do you part. He asked. "I do." she proclaimed. After the priests permission was given Alek placed the wedding band on her finger, and she put hers on him. The preacher said, "Then, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Alek lifted her veil and the newly married couple kissed.

Well, here it is. My first attempt, If your wondering why I write in Alek POV. I'm a guy, I guess its easier. This is short, I know, but, I don't like to over complicate things. Just stick to the original plan, Short, Sweet, and to the Barking Point, eh, call me shallow, so. Goodbye, and remember "If you're faced with a forced landing, ride the thing into the crash as far as barking possible."


End file.
